Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to honing processes, in particular a work piece formed by a honing process.
Gear tooth profiles and other work piece tooth profiles are typically finished using hobbing, shaping, or grinding processes. All of which are capital intensive. The highest precision gears are ground which is very expensive.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide high precision work pieces or gear without associated costs.